Jugando Al Escondite
by dramione.x
Summary: Cuando los juegos de niños, ya no son tan de niños... OneShoot.


Pansy caminava con su mp4 por un pasillo oscuro, directo a las mazmorras, escuchando música distraida, sin poner reparo en lo tarde que era

_te regalo mi cinturaa, y mis labios para cuando quieras besarloss_ - cantava Pansy con su caracteristica dulce y musical voz

Sin saber que alguien la observaba atentamente desde la oscuridad, y se iva a tomar bastante a la ligera esas palabras que la chica acavaba de decirr..

pansy miró su fino y palido dedo, donde relucia el gran y hermoso anillo que Draco le habia regalado, como ellos dos bien sabian, para guardar las apariencias

ella sabia que draco no la queria, es màs, sabia perfectamente que la engañava con otras mujeres, pero no le importava, ella tampoco sentia nada por él

no era una unión que representarà lo que sentian, tan solo era un acuerdo mutuo de pura convenienzia y estabilidad, ambos necesitavan algo del otro

y al fin y al cabo aquello les haria màs bien que estar enamorados fervientemente, porque los sentimientos siempre acaban terminando.

Inesperadamente una mano la agarró del brazo y la condució detràs de una armadura, sumiendola en la màs absoluta oscuridad

la chica aogó un grito que no escuchó devido a que aún llevava los auriculares. Entonces, la misma mano que la habia conducido hasta aquel lugar

le retiro el mp4 y lo lanzó al suelo. Pansy abrio la cara con sorpresa y fastidio, aquel mp4 le habia costado muy caro, quien se creia eso para tirarlo asi como si fuera

un trapo viejo? aquello la estava enfadando!

Pero que crees que haces? sueltame hombre!- decia la chica al ver que al intentar irse la mano la retenia con fuerza

empezó a asustarse, no sabia que era aquello ni que queria, y estava en las mazmorras, a oscuras, y completamente sola..

qq..qq..ue quieres!?- tartamudeo

una musical risa la sacó de su sorpresa al ver de quien se tratava, allí estava, la persona que la habia conducido hasta allí, y la habia dado un susto de muerte

y habia mandado al septimo cielo a su mp4, no era nada mas ni menos que Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

Zabini! pero que coño haces aqui?- dijo la chica entre molesta e incomoda

valla, menudos humitos tenemos hoy no?- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño

no estoy para tus jueguitos, dejame

el chico la agarró de la cintura y pego su cuerpo al de ella, cintura con cintura, y recorrió la suave piel de la chica con sus labios y lengua, dejando un caminito

Blaise..- suspiro pansy, que empezava a tener la respiracion agitada

shh..- se limito a contestar él, recorriendo ahora tambien los hombros de Pansy

esto esta mal.. draco podria aparecer.. y .. yo estoy prometida con él.. y tengo que avituarme a hacer como si le quisiera y a vivir con él y.. ahh blaise!!- gimió de repente la chica al ver que este habia canviado su cuello por el comiendo de sus pechos.

El sonrio entre sus senos, viendo el efecto que causava en ella, era tan bonita, no estava enamorado, pero si le gustava, y la deseava, no sabia cuanto, y màs en ese momento

blaise.. nos pueden ver..

eso se arregla en un momento!- dijo el chico, dejando de golpe su labor, dejando a la chica un poco molesta por ello y en un plis plas se encontravan en una habitación vacia

bien por donde ivamos?- sonrió con picardia el castaño

Pansy le devolio una feliz y ancha sonrisa, cargada de lujuria y echo las manos al cuello de este y lo besó con ansias, revolviendo el pelo de el chico

mientras este recorria con sus fuertes y grandes manos la cintura de y los muslos de la chica.

La cojio en brazos, mientràs ella rodeava la cintura de él con sus piernas, y entrelazados, siempre sin dejar de besarse, se acercavan a tientas a la cama

la tumbó quedando el enzima y empezo a besarla con deseo de nuevo por el comienzo de los pechos, y ella, notando como su camiseta ya sobrava

empezo a desabotonar cada uno de los botonos, sin dejar de responderle al beso.

cuando la camisa y el sujetador ya quedaron fuera de plano, blaise con gusto comenzó a besar y devorar los pechos de la chica, que se agarrava a la ancha espalda

de este, clavando de vez en cuando sus uñas en ella, cuando el dava leves mordiscos en los pezones.

Pansy devorava el cuello de su amante mientras que con las manos quitava os pantalones de este, dejandolos solo con la ropa interior y a pansy en braguitas

esta quiso canviar los roles del juego y se situo ella enzima de él, y mientras no dejava de besar el torso del chico, con una mano, acarició lentamente el miembro del chico, que ya estava algo màs que erecto, por la exitación.

Blaise decidió que no se podian andar con màs preambulos y el no podria aguantar mucho màs, asi que con gran maestría, en un momento quito sus boxers y las braguitas de pansy, y canviando de posiscion, penetro a la chica con pasión y desenfreno, haciendo que ella gritarà su nombre millones de vezes antes de llegar al orgasmo junto a él, mientras apretava con fuerza las sabanas, intentando sin logro alguno, ahogar alguno de esos gemidos que escapavan de su boca.

Y asi pasaron esa noche, queriendose cada vez màs, devorandose como si cada minuto fuera el último, y aquella noche, no seria la última, sería el principio de muchas.


End file.
